


100 tahun

by crimsonfate



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Prose Poem
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonfate/pseuds/crimsonfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ Untuk 100 tahun hubungan kita berdua, aku mencintaimu ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 tahun

_"Sudah cukup lama kita bersahabat, ya. Hingga aku tak pernah menghitung waktu karena aku terlalu banyak memikirkan tentang dirimu. Hei. Bagaimana masa depan yang akan kita ambil nanti? Bagaimana hubungan kita yang sudah melewati 100 tahun ini? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membawa perasaan ini kepadamu, lebih dari sekadar persahabatan? Aku tidak pernah ingin memutuskan jalinan ini hanya karena kita berbeda pendapat. Aku tidak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu 100 tahun terbuang begitu saja. Sejak awal itu, aku telah banyak belajar darimu. Aku suka bagaimana caranya kau tersenyum kepadaku, suatu hal yang paling berharga di sisi hidupku. Dan 100 tahun begitu lama dan cepatnya berjalan. Aku harap perasaan ini akan menggapai di balik sisi hatimu nanti. Hingga kau menyetujuinya. Aku percaya, kau akan selalu diingat olehku. Dirindukan olehku. Dicintai olehku sendiri._

_Aku mencintaimu."_

Untuk **100** tahun hubungan kita berdua.

**Author's Note:**

> Prosa (?) yang dibuat dua tahun yang lalu.


End file.
